Spinninghead
Spinninghead is a No Element creature located within the Forbidden Land, Kadessa. Appearance This creature has a design which may be unique to Legend of Dragoon. It has a far stronger cousin, Roulette Face. It resembles some sort of floating, spherical, purple fur / scale looking body that hangs down at the bottom as if being melted. Four rods stick outwards from above its head dangle lines made of the same material as its skin. On its body four masks represent different facial expressions: Sadness, Pleasure, Joy, and Anger. The rods on its head rotate; like the rotor blades of a helicopter, they could hypothetically provide lift for it to float. Battle Do not expect to kill it quickly if you have low Additions or are underleveled or even perhaps bad gear equipped, just because it has attacks that do not cause damage per se. It is quite capable of causing a Game Over. The fight continues to get more difficult as it goes on so high additions or Repeat Items can be useful in a swift take down. They can inflict upon a single target one of three status ailments at a time so try to watch out. If you are Dispirited and can't gain SP, that could prevent you from using Dragoon form to either save yourself in a battle with these, or for the upcoming bosses. If a bewitched ally attacks a feared ally, a low HP ally and themselves, that is a potential wipeout in three turns. Do not let this creature live long enough to inflict many ailments and it should be fine, in fact standard level or beyond characters, or high addition using characters can defeat these in a single hit or two at most. Its magic defence is quite high and deals little damage to these if hit with such an attack so try sticking with physical attacks. Bringing Mind Purifiers and / or equipping Phoenix Plumes are recommended if having difficulty. *'Joy' - Inflicts Bewitchment upon a single target. *'Sorrow' - Inflicts Dispirit upon a single target. *'Anger' - Inflicts Fear upon a single target. *'Pleasure' - Deals medium non elemental magic damage upon a single target. Also note, although it has four heads and three of which are reserved for status ailments, there is the possibility that maybe the creators intended for this creatures fourth head to inflict Confusion upon hit rather than Pleasure, dealing magic damage. It is assumed due to it having four heads and that Mind Purifier cleanses all four:'' Fear'', Bewitchment, Dispirit, and Confusion. So possibly, if that was their intention, they felt that this creature would become either too annoying or not be able to deal enough damage before its defeat. Encounter rate: Only in the room with the five red switches until all are activated. Battle pairing / formation All battle formations of which you will encounter a Spinninghead. *Spinninghead *Spinninghead + Puck x2 Drops Upon defeat, this monster may drop the effect item Mind Purifier with a rare probability of 8%. The item is dropped ironically considering that this enemy can deal 3 of the four status ailments this item removes in its attack set. The downside is that this item drops fairly uncommon, and takes averagely at this percentage 10 minutes or more of solid grinding to obtain. Granted, the item isn't all too needed excluding this sole exception: you still don't want to have to leave all of Kadessa and travel to a store and return, but the drop is bad, so the best bet is to arrive with a few if needed. Gallery Spinninghead uses Sorrow on Haschel.png|Spinninghead uses Sorrow on Haschel Spinninghead uses Pleasure on Dart.png|Spinninghead uses Pleasure on Dart Spinninghead uses Joy on Haschel.png|Spinninghead uses Joy on Haschel Spinninghead uses Anger on Dart.png|Spinninghead uses Anger on Dart Category:No Element